MILF
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Kai está harto de la fama, del acoso de las fanáticas y de las chiquillas de su edad que creen que es un príncipe azul. Sin embargo, el hartazgo lo lleva a desarrollar un crush con la persona menos indicada. ¿Y qué chico no se ha enamoriscado alguna vez de una mujer casada y mayor que él?


**Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Takao Aoki. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

 **Advertencias:** contenido ligeramente erótico y lenguaje soez.

* * *

" _Con la moral corregimos los errores de nuestros instintos, y con el amor los errores de nuestra moral"_

 **José Ortega y Gasset**

* * *

 **MILF**

A media luz, en la privacidad secreta del voluntario encierro mutuo, el calor de la habitación y el silencio de sus respiraciones y quedos gemidos hacía parecer todo parecía más maduro, excitante, incluso elegante. En aquel sitio no había nada de improvisado ni impulsivo; nada que ver con su primera vez, a sus tiernos trece años, con aquella compañera de la escuela con la cual estuvo saliendo y que un día cualquiera lo llevó al segundo piso de su casa, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios y una mirada traviesa mientras lo hacía subir las escaleras, casi hipnotizado ante la expectativa y el ansia. Había estado nervioso a pesar de su pinta de dureza, quién no lo estaría en su primera vez, y en aquella ocasión, de pronto, toda su educación y conocimientos acerca de lo sexual se fue por el caño, pero logró salir airoso, sin hacer más ridículo del esperado.

Las siguientes ocasiones fueron mucho más gratas, aunque algo incomodas; en el asiento trasero del auto de ella, en los baños de mujeres de la secundaria, otro par de veces en la casa de ella. Recordaba que era una chica mayor que él, sólo tenía quince años, pero tenía mucha más experiencia, eso era claro. Era guapa, claro que sí, y mucho más divertida y extrovertida que él, pero discreta, a su manera, y congeniaron bien. Jamás dijo nada sobre ellos a pesar de que tirarse a Kai Hiwatari podía considerarse un triunfo para más de una chica y un pretexto perfecto para levantar envidias por doquier. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso fanfarronear.

Pero en esta ocasión la mujer que estaba encima de él no era una chiquilla de casi su edad a la cual veía entre clases o que podía anunciar ante todos que estaba saliendo con ella sin consecuencia alguna.

No, la mujer rubia que se mecía con suavidad sobre él era una mujer hecha y derecha, casada, y de nuevo, mayor que él: unos quince años mayor que él, de hecho. Ya no recordaba cuántos años tenía exactamente, ¿y cómo recordarlo, si lo estaba llevando al borde?

Era extranjera, claramente: piel blanca, de mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la excitación. Ojos azules y grandes, nariz pequeña, respingada y labios carnosos, como de muñeca antigua. Su cuerpo y ella no aspiraba a ser perfecta, más bien, era real: tenía en el vientre unas cuantas estrías del único embarazo que había tenido y sus pechos eran abundantes, firmes. Disfrutaba mucho la vista, sus pechos meciéndose delante de sus ojos conforme la mujer rubia lo cabalgaba. Sus curvas eran las de una mujer, no las de una jovencita que apenas llega a su desarrollo total. Una experiencia francamente nueva y refrescante para Kai.

Y sabía mucho. Mucho más que cualquier chica con la cual se hubiera acostado antes. Y no es que hubiera muchas en su haber, solamente cuatro, si era sincero, pero todas habían tenido más o menos su edad y la experiencia mutua no ascendía a gran cosa, aunque no dejaba de ser placentera.

Pero aún así, esta mujer era _otra_ cosa. Lo miraba y se ensimismaba en su placer con ese rostro ya no tan alegre como cuando estaba de buen humor o las cosas iban viento en popa, ni con la frialdad y astucia de quien se toma en serio su minucioso y demandante trabajo. El rostro de la mujer rubia era relajado, sus gestos estaban atravesados y dominados por el placer. Una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo atravesó el rosto del muchacho al saberse parte del causante de los gemidos y gestos de la mujer rubia.

Luego, Kai casi sintió que lo estaba usando. Estando sobre él, prácticamente lo tenía bajo su control. Se movía como ella quería, lo conducía a su interior como a ella se le antojaba, le tomaba las manos y las movía por su cuerpo y curvas por los caminos que ella quisiera; le llevaba las manos a los pechos abundantes, a la cintura estrecha, a la piel suave y tersa de las caderas. Le sentía las marcas en el vientre y, en lugar de asquearlo, lo excitaban aún más, como si su fertilidad probada lo hiciera desearla más de lo que era capaz de demostrar. Lo estaba guiando por aquellos truculentos senderos igual que a un chiquillo en su primera experiencia.

Ni siquiera recordaba todas las cosas que le había enseñado en esa única sesión. ¿Le había enseñado algo? No, no lo recordaba, probablemente lo recordara cuando llegara nuevamente el momento de usarlo, pero algo le decía que habían hecho _muchas_ cosas, no podía recordar cuáles. Lo único que existía en ese momento era la elegante habitación del hotel en… ¿estaban en Nueva York? Tampoco se acordaba. Pero sabía que la tenía sobre él, moviéndose, meciéndose, cabalgándolo. Maldición, la mujer rubia prácticamente se lo estaba follando y él ahí tirado, sin saber qué hacer, como si fuera su primera vez y no fuera el chico rudo que todos pensaban.

Aunque, sin duda alguna, se habría ganado el respeto y admiración de más de un chico si supieran que se estaba acostando con Judy Tate, la mamá de uno de sus amigos.

 _Judy… Judy…_ llegó a jadear su nombre.

¡¿Judy?!

¡Se estaba acostando con la mamá de Max!

Abrió los ojos como si de pronto se sintiera dentro de un sueño y se estuviera forzando a despertar. Judy Tate, ¿cómo rayos había terminado encamado con Judy? ¿En qué momento la mamá de Max se había ido a la cama con él? ¿Cómo, _cómo_ demonios había pasado?

Abrió los ojos y pensó que vería la cara de la mujer rubia con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta. Estaba tan cerca… lo iba a besar. O tal vez estaba despertando después de la fogosa sesión y había resultado tan intensa que soñó con ella luego del cansancio que acompaña el fin del éxtasis. Tal vez abriera los ojos y vería a su lado, dormitando, a la señora Tate enredada entre las sábanas, o llamando a su esposo para decirle que había tenido trabajo hasta tarde.

O tal vez él seguía siendo un estúpido que se buscaba mujeres que sabía resultarían imposibles tarde o temprano.

Pero no se encontró con ninguna cara, excepto un alto techo de madera y una luz clara, molesta y matutina entrando por las ventanas. Sintió las sábanas frescas sobre su cuerpo y el calor sofocante del sudor, el característico calor que solamente puede venir acompañado de un sueño húmedo.

—¿Qué…?

Kai Hiwatari se irguió sobre sus codos rápidamente, somnoliento y confundido, preguntándose dónde diablos estaba la mamá de Max. ¿Acaso lo había usado y luego se había largado a los brazos de su marido, dejándolo ahí tirado igual que un producto de desecho?

Sí se encontró con una cabeza rubia, a unos pocos metros de él. Por unos momentos su corazón dio un vuelco de asombro. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo mantendría aquello en secreto? Pero cuando dio un segundo vistazo notó que la cabellera rubia era corta, desordenada, y estaba muy lejos de su cama. Se trataba del mismo Max y, más allá, también se encontraba el resto de su equipo: Tyson, Ray y Kenny.

No estaba en ningún hotel de Nueva York con ninguna mamá y, al parecer, más allá de sus sueños, no se había tirado a nadie la noche anterior.

—Joder… —masculló en voz baja al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente sudorosa.

Qué puta vergüenza, se dijo. Claro que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño húmedo, y no sería el último, pero siendo muy sinceros, lo último que quería era tener uno de _esos_ sueños donde la principal involucrada fuera la mamá de unos de sus mejores amigos –aunque claro, jamás aceptaría eso ultimo-.

Sintió un calor subiéndole a la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado. Su mente, contra su voluntad, repasó rápidamente los acontecimientos vividos del sueño hasta llevarlo al final. Por unos momentos pensó que se había quedado en, _vaya_ , la mejor parte, el éxtasis final, pero al moverse un poco entre las sábanas, en medio de su agitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Sintió una humedad cálida que impregnaba sus pantalones de dormir y masculló en voz muy baja. Al levantar las sábanas, también se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una erección. El bulto entre sus piernas era muy obvio. Por fortuna, sus pantalones eran negros y la mancha no se notaba. No le convenía que ninguno de los chicos despertara y lo viera parado como un puto rascacielos y empapado. Dudaba que llegaran a burlarse, todos sabían que a _todos_ les había pasado alguna vez, pero no, él era Kai Hiwatari, y Kai Hiwatari no habla de sus putos sueños eróticos ni con el diablo.

Aunque seguro habrían sentido curiosidad de saber con qué había soñado y, si agarraba a Tyson con humor simplón, seguro que comenzaría a preguntarle antes de que le soltara el zape de su vida.

—" _¿Por qué con la mamá de Max? ¿Por qué, por qué?"_ —se regañó, dándose un golpe contra la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Oh, estás despierto.

La voz femenina casi lo hizo saltar del susto, la sorpresa y la súbita vergüenza. Se arrebujó contra las sábanas rápidamente, con la esperanza de esconder las señas de su erección matutina. Al mirar hacia la entrada se encontró a Hillary cargando una mochila roja y la mirada tímida que siempre la acompañaba cada vez que lo veía de frente o le hablaba.

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Temía que su voz sonara patética si hablaba después de semejante despertar y se delatara. Además, sentía que tenía sobre la frente la palabra _DELITO_ en letras mayúsculas e iluminada en rojo neón.

 _¡Miren, miren todos, Kai Hiwatari no es puro hielo, también le corre sangre por las venas!_

—Aún es temprano —se atrevió a decir Kai, forzando su voz de severidad. Hillary estaba ya acostumbrada a su mala actitud, así que no logró amedrentarla mucho.

—Sí, aunque de ti no me sorprende, siempre te has levantado muy temprano —La chica le caía bien, le demostró su valía cuando gracias a ella los forzó a recordar su entrenamiento cuando más lo necesitaban, pero en ese momento realmente deseó que no hablara tanto y se fuera de una vez. _No eres tú, soy yo, y mi pene; sobre todo mi pene. En serio._ No le iba a pedir que _le diera una mano_ , claro que no. Para su desgracia, ningún dios lo escuchó—. Estaba pensando en despertar a los chicos, pero luego Tyson se pone de mal humor y no hay quien lo aguante. En fin, creo que…

Se atrevió a dar un paso dentro de la habitación y Kai sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. Si la muchacha despertaba a los chicos, estos comenzarían a levantarse, a hacer su escándalo y esperarían a que él también se pusiera de pie y, bueno, no estaba en _condiciones_ si deseaba mantener aquello en secreto. Y algo le decía que seguramente Tyson sí comenzaría a hacer bulla sobre él.

—Déjalos dormir un poco más.

La sugerencia -que más que nada era una orden-, hizo a la chica detenerse y mirarlo extrañada. No era común que Kai perdiera el tiempo, usualmente la apoyaba cuando se decidía a despertarlos, sobre todo porque la chica era disciplinada en ese sentido y él no quería lidiar con las quejas y pullas de Tyson, cosa que la muchacha hasta parecía disfrutar.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

Kai asintió con renovada seguridad.

—El entrenamiento de ayer fue duro y se extendió hasta tarde. Necesitarán unos minutos más de descanso.

Sabía que estaba hablando demasiado para ser él, pero no tenía de otra si quería convencer a la chica y evitar que comenzara a hacer preguntas.

—Ah, bueno. Está bien —Se sintió aliviado, parecía convencida—. Comenzaré a preparar el desayuno y los despertaré cuando esté listo.

Volvió a asentir. Gracias al puto cielo sabía que Hillary tenía un _crush_ con él y siempre se ponía nerviosa como un pajarito cuando hablaban a solas, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones la muchacha había tomado valor para dirigirle la palabra, enfrentarlo o decirle cosas que en la mayoría de las ocasiones los chicos no se atrevían a echarle en cara.

Cuando la joven se retiró Kai respiró aliviado. Por fortuna esa mañana parecía que Hillary no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algún avance con él, aunque en realidad, jamás lo había intentado. Al parecer, creía que era inalcanzable y confiaba en que el _crush_ que tenía por él se le pasara algún día. También sospechaba que a la chica de pronto como que le gustaba Tyson.

—" _Nada más falta que en eso también me gane Tyson. Qué jodido."_

Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros en busca de algún indicio de que estuvieran despertando, pero la conversación no perturbó su descanso de ninguna manera. Ray y Max seguían tan dormidos como los encontró, y Tyson seguía despatarrado entre las sábanas, roncando sonoramente. Mejor que se diera prisa. Se levantó en silencio y caminó discretamente hasta el baño, casi de puntillas. Se encerró ahí por la siguiente media hora para lavar a la brava los pantalones manchados y darse una ducha.

 _En serio_ necesitaba una ducha fría que le bajara la calentura, las imágenes de su más reciente sueño seguían acosándolo.

Por fortuna, el agua helada sirvió para aplacar cualquier bajo instinto intensificado por las hormonas de la edad -por mucho que las odiara-. Sin embargo, la desaparición de la calentura dio lugar a la vergüenza.

No quiso desayunar con los chicos y siquiera Ray o Hillary insistieron en que los acompañara. Por fortuna, a Tyson tampoco se le ocurrió comenzar a hacer bulla con respecto a eso, como a veces, incluso después de tanto tiempo, le daba por hacer. Tuvo suficiente con poner su cara de mal rollo y espantar a la gente a un mínimo de cinco metros de distancia.

Si por él hubiera sido, incluso se habría ido ese mismo día del dojo Kinomiya, pero había un entrenamiento que seguir y sabía que si no había desafíos, presiones o retos de por medio, los chicos comenzarían a flojear sin su regia presencia. Solamente accedió a acompañarlos en el entrenamiento y observar a distancia, sentado sobre uno de los pasillos exteriores, brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

Los chicos estaban distraídos entrenando y retándose mutuamente; qué mejor. No necesitaba que nadie le preguntara por qué andaba más serio de lo normal, si es que alguien podía darse cuenta, usualmente la chica o Ray.

A pesar de que muchos habrían considerado aquello un excelente sueño y habrían corrido a contárselo al grupito de amigos gamberros, la persona que había estado involucrada en él lo avergonzaba y le impedía decir una sola palabra con respecto a ello. Ni siquiera se atrevería a contárselo a los chicos rusos, que no se espantaban de esas cosas, aunque probablemente se burlarían de él una semana entera diciéndole que le conseguirían, por piedad, una novia guapa o una película porno.

Sí, lo avergonzaba. Lo avergonzaba porque se supone no debía fantasear con la maldita mamá de un amigo. No estaba en la puta película de _American Pie_ y Max no era un maldito imbécil como lo era el personaje de Stifler.

Sin embargo, su mamá era harina de otro costal.

Sí, habría que ser ciego para no admitirlo, incluso siendo el amigo del hijo. La doctora Judy Tate era una mujer muy guapa. Rasgos delicados, cabello rubio como el sol, piel impecable que resaltaba alrededor de sus grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo que más de una jovencita envidiaría. Cualquiera lo podía notar incluso bajo la bata de doctora que siempre usaba, sobre todo cuando mostraba orgullosa las piernas. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que usar falda? Tal vez no fuera una minifalda, pero igual…

—" _Maldición"_ —Kai frunció ligeramente el ceño, espantando de su cabeza la imagen de las piernas torneadas de la señora Tate.

Pero sí, con sueño o no, había que admitirlo. La mamá de Max tenía la típica belleza americana y…

—" _No es momento para evocar esa película"_ —se regañó de nuevo. No, joder, no: sólo le faltaba volver a soñar con ella, esta vez levitando desnuda en el techo, rodeada de pétalos de rosa cayendo suavemente sobre él, con su cara de idiota. Alguien que llamara a Yuriy para que le metiera un tiro entre ceja y ceja, por piedad.

Pero incluso siendo un adolescente de diecisiete años con su dosis de hormonas alborotadas -es decir, es Kai Hiwatari, pero no es de cartón- y teniendo sueños eróticos y erecciones matutinas, era capaz de ver todo aquello de la manera más racional posible, incluso poco usual para la mayoría de sus congéneres.

Sabía perfectamente por qué había soñado con la doctora Judy Tate.

Tenía tres años codeándose con el tricampeón mundial de Beyblade -alguien que matara a Tyson por eso, pensó por un instante-; era millonario, su apellido imponía respeto, admiración y hasta odio, todos sabían que algún día sería poderoso con o sin el beyblade y, no lo iba a negar, se veía al espejo todos los días: sabía que era bien parecido y su actitud de chico malo era un detalle no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, sobre todo para las féminas. Se la pasaban diciéndoselo, _o persiguiéndolo_ , en el peor de los casos.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en que tuvo que esconderse y correr de las fanáticas que rogaban por una fotografía o un autógrafo; incluso en dos ocasiones le dieron un agarrón de nalgas, hasta una fuerte nalgada que le dejó la derecha roja por dos horas. Algunas fanáticas eran muy atrevidas. Había pasado por chicas que se colaban en los estadios y le hacían toda clase de proposiciones indecorosas que él rechazaba, maldita sea el orgullo, que muchas eran guapas. Y tampoco se había salvado de que le lanzaran sostenes y pantaletas al llegar a un aeropuerto o al caminar por la calle. El estúpido de Boris Kuznetsov, por cierto, daba gracias y coleccionaba las piezas íntimas.

Podía sonar como el sueño dorado de cualquier chico de su edad, al menos para personas como Boris y Tyson, y de vez en cuando Yuriy; aunque no lo admitiera el pelirrojo disfrutaba la atención, y aunque a él también lo llenaba de un extraño orgulloso el saberse tan exitoso entre las chicas, siempre llegaba, y no con poca frecuencia, ese sentimiento de hartazgo y fastidio que acompañaba la fama. No iba a ponerse sentimental, pero sabía que todo aquello era superficial y efímero. Sólo hacía faltar cruzar un par de palabras con él para darse cuenta de que, básicamente, era un reverendo patán. A Hillary le tocó pasar por eso, aunque tuvo la valentía de pocas de soportarlo un poco más y llegar a conocerlo hasta donde él le permitió.

Toda aquella admiración que sentían las muchachas por él era simple y llanamente algo superficial y vacío. La sola idea lo aburría. Más de lo mismo.

Sí, llegó un momento en que las chicas de su edad lo hartaron. Las fanáticas, las chicas que se acercaban a él intentando conseguir algo más: dinero, un buen rato del cual presumir, había otras más ambiciosas que realmente deseaban un noviazgo con él.

 _Ilusas._

Si era sincero, le jodía soberanamente la idea de que muchas pensaran que era un puñetero príncipe azul.

Aquel análisis lo llevó a la razón y conclusión de sus más recientes confusiones: las chicas jóvenes podían ser superficiales, algo que con la edad, en muchas ocasiones, se iba perdiendo, sobre todo después de haber pasado experiencias como un matrimonio, un embarazo, la crianza de un hijo o el mantenimiento de un trabajo demandante y la búsqueda constante de prestigio y perfección. En pocas palabras: Judy Tate.

Judy Tate era la _MILF_ por excelencia.

—" _¿Cómo era aquello…?"_ —Miró brevemente al cielo, tratando de recordar—. _"Salió en American Pie, y Boris me dijo que también había un género del porno para eso… MILF. Era eso. Mom I'd like to fuck. Mamá que me follaría. Que gente tan fina, eh"._

A ver si ya superaban el puñetero complejo de Edipo, pensó Kai, y no se excluyó de eso. No tenía cara para hacerlo, no después de aquel sueño y de que su mejor y más fiel _amigo_ lo delatara sobresaltado por la mañana.

Si a todo aquello le sumaba que de por si la mamá de Max estaba, a lo vulgar, _muy buenota_ , que estaba harto de las chiquillas de su edad, que de alguna u otra forma estaba en busca de otra cosa, algo diferente, y que la señora Judy Tate tenía una personalidad llevadera e incluso exquisita -y que no tenía novia desde hace tiempo, sobre todo-, no era difícil adivinar por qué diablos andaba gastándose sueños húmedos con ella.

Aún así, que lo llevara el diablo. Y él que pensó que sería un _crush_ de lo más breve por sus mismas nulas posibilidades de éxito con una mujer así y en esas circunstancias.

Levantó la vista, hastiado ahora de sí mismo y de su imposibilidad para pensar en tonterías, en calenturas y en la mamá de Max. Estaba tan harto y avergonzado que comenzó a sopesar la idea de que todo lo había imaginado y que nada de eso había pasado.

Y fue entonces que comenzó a entrar en silencioso pánico mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Max de reojo, quien se concentraba en su pelea contra Tyson, completa y felizmente ajeno a los desbarajustes que su adorada madre había provocado en el chico de hielo. Seguramente se ofendería si supiera lo que había soñado con su señora madre.

—" _Sí, es posible, muy posible. No sería la primera vez que confundo mis pensamientos"_ —Pensó Kai a la desesperada, encontrando un muy ligero alivio en su obvia negación—. _"Porque no puede ser. Debí haberme confundido, yo sé que a veces mis sueños pueden ser confusos. Eso es. Sí, eso. Tal vez soñé con otra chica… tal vez con…"_

Bajó la mirada unos instantes, tratando de pensar en otras chicas con las cuales conviviera. Por su mente pasaron Mariah, Mariam, Emily, Julia, Mathilda; eran bonitas, sí, no era ciego, además de talentosas con el beyblade, pero apenas y las conocía y a la mayoría tenía meses de no verlas desde el torneo de BEGA. Entonces, miró discretamente a Hillary, quien observaba de cerca la pelea entre los chicos al tiempo que tomaba notas.

—" _Sí, tal vez haya sido ella. Es la chica con la cual convivo más. La convivencia termina provocando esas cosas, atracción"_ —Casi pudo respirar aliviado, pero el cosquilleo que sintió en el vientre lo hizo recapacitar y, básicamente, dejarse de tonterías—. _"No, me estoy engañando, lo sé. Hillary no es rubia, joder. Eso no se puede confundir. Ni está tan… desarrollada… como lo está la doctora Tate."_

Si no hubiera sido por su capacidad de aparente autocontrol, habría comenzado a jalarse de los pelos… o encerrarse en el maldito baño.

—" _Maldita sea, maldita sea, soy un idiota. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a Tyson? Él es más adecuado para meterse en esta clase de líos internos, ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar que le gusta Hillary, va por ahí peleándose con ella todo el tiempo igual que un chiquillo para no aceptar que le gusta. Maldición, ¿por qué de entre todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que soñar con la mamá de Max? ¡La mamá de Max! Joder, no me puede gustar, no me debe gustar. Es la mamá de… un amigo. Joder, podría ser mi propia madre."_

Superar el complejo de Edipo. Que alguien le dispare también a Freud, y luego a él, ¡que todas las teorías son una patada en los huevos!

—" _Es mucho mayor que yo… aunque no tanto. Una vez Boris se lió con una mujer como de la edad de la señora Tate. ¡Menuda diferencia!, recuerdo que dijo muy sonriente el idiota y…"_ —Debió haber sido una muy grata experiencia, pensó, si Boris se jactó tanto de ello, a menos que solamente estuviera fanfarroneando, pero aún así…—. _"¡Basta! Ni siquiera debería pensar en la más pequeña y miserable posibilidad. ¡Nada de nada! Sí, es atractiva, aún así… no, no debo pensar en ella, ni mucho menos soñar con ella."_

Sintió que la vergüenza le subía por las mejillas. Sintió volver a su frente la palabra _DELITO_ en luces neón.

—" _¿Cómo voy a verla a ella y a Max a los ojos de ahora en adelante? Encima las madres son como brujas, siempre se enteran de todo. ¿Y si se da cuenta? No me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero… esto es demasiado, no es adecuado. Sería demasiado ofensivo tanto para la señora Tate como para Max. Me siento como un traidor."_

A decir verdad, estaba acostumbrado a que medio mundo lo odiara o lo amara por traidor.

¡Pero joder, aquello era como… las reglas de la masculinidad!

—" _Uno no debe meterse con las hermanas de los amigos, menos con sus madres. ¿Por qué carajos no me fijo mejor en una chica de mi edad? Una chica como… Hillary, tal vez" —_ La miró de reojo una vez más y estudió sus rasgos con atención renovada, intentando verla con otros ojos—. _"Es una chica lista, con carácter… y bonita, sí. Sé que se muere porque le diga algo así, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez si me fuerzo a pensar más en Hillary se me pase este puñetero crush con la mamá de Max. En algún momento ella…"_

O tal vez debiera dejar de pensar en puterías, se dijo.

—" _O tal vez no debería pensar en ninguna chica y dejarme de estupideces y dedicarme a lo mío"_ —Recordó su incidente matutino y sintió nuevamente el hondo pesar en la boca del estomago—. _"Maldición, me desperté con una… sé que los chicos no se dieron cuenta, ellos seguían dormidos, pero Hillary llegó más temprano. ¿Y si se dio cuenta?"_

De verdad, ¿dónde estaban los malotes rusos de sus amigos para que le metieran la golpiza de su vida y le acomodaran las ideas de paso?

—" _¡Joder, no puede estarme pasando esto! No, no se dio cuenta, estoy seguro. Se habría ido de la vergüenza o siquiera se atrevería a mirarme. Siempre la atrapo mirándome y hoy no ha sido la excepción."_

Y entonces, toda preocupación, angustia y confusión quedó completamente minimizada ante el hecho de, recordó, debía enfrentar ese día con un nuevo obstáculo que por un instante le pareció imposible de superar.

—" _¡Ah, diablos! ¡Hoy vendrá Judy! ¡Lo había olvidado! Tenía que ser hoy, joder, ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo voy a verla a los ojos? Las madres son brujas, se dan cuenta de todo. Oh, no, se va a dar cuenta, lo sé. No, no. No puede, estoy exagerando. Tal vez atrape a Max en todas sus jugadas porque es su hijo, pero yo no soy su hijo, no tiene porque saber nada de mí… ni de lo que pienso. Haré lo de siempre: me cruzaré de brazos, cerraré los ojos, no hablaré, no la miraré. Total, todos dicen que soy insufrible y asocial, nadie se sorprendería si actúo exactamente igual hoy así estén presentes adultos."_

Quiso convencerse de que aquella actitud le resultaría efectiva para burlar a una madre experimentada y sus misteriosas formas de descubrir cuando los jóvenes traían el delito cargando, pero no le sirvió de mucho cuando la hora de la verdad llegó.

* * *

La doctora Judy Tate llegó al dojo Kinomiya, y antes de que siquiera el abuelo de Tyson pudiera darle la bienvenida, Max se arrojó en brazos de su madre luego de no verla por dos largos meses. Estaba eufórico. La imagen, lejos de enternecerlo, solamente sirvió para hacerlo sentir un poco más de la mierda.

—" _Soy un pésimo amigo"_ —Pensó casi con ironía.

Por fortuna, la madre de Max llegó sin su esposo, lo cual agradeció Kai internamente; no necesitaba encima la presión de meter la pata y que el padre de Max se diera cuenta de que un chiquillo andaba cachondo por su mujer.

Fue la maldita hora más larga de su vida. De haber sido distinto, la señora Tate habría hablado con uno en uno, o bien, él habría tenido libertad de irse a dar una vuelta por ahí antes de que le llegara su turno, pero las piezas que había creado para mejorar sus blades requerían la atención de todo el equipo dada su complejidad y le fue imposible escaparse. Lo peor de todo es que las piezas, aunque similares, tenían sus diferencias, cada una adaptadas para cada blade y bestia bit, lo cual significaba que tarde o temprano Kai tendría que hablar frente a frente con Judy.

Lo peor de todo es que los chicos, emocionados, se apresuraron a tomar su turno para tomar sus piezas e instruirse en la forma de usarlas y lo dejaron a él para el final, y encima de todo, corrieron al patio a probarlas. Para cuando acordó se encontraba a solas en la amplia sala del comedor con la doctora Tate.

—" _Miren a estos. Y dicen que soy yo el que deja morir solos a los demás."_

De todas formas seguía siendo el orgulloso Kai Hiwatari, y los chicos como él no dejaban que un _crush_ pasajero tirara por la borda su orgullo y dignidad. Logró mirarla a la cara y medio escucharla durante algunos minutos, pero estaba distraído, más retraído de lo normal, más arisco; aquello fue un detalle que tal vez pasara desapercibido para sus amigos, pero no para una doctora y madre como Judy.

A decir verdad, muy a duras penas escuchó algo de lo que la mujer le dijo. La mitad del tiempo trataba de mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse como un imbécil pervertido -maldición, hasta era más alta que él, y aquello sólo lo hacía recordar que era una mujer mucho mayor y que él seguía siendo un niñato en comparación-, y la otra mitad la pasó maldiciendo sus hormonas, el sueño húmedo, tratando de esforzarse demasiado en que ella no se diera cuenta de nada… y en ocasiones no podía evitar mirarla a la cara y que su mente lo traicionara con fugases imágenes del sueño. Para cuando acordaba, ya andaba mirando para otros _lados_ , y no los más adecuados.

El problema es que Judy no era ninguna tonta.

—" _Es muy extraño"_ —Pensó la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar una de las piezas destinadas al blade de Kai—. _"Usualmente Kai mira a los adultos con gesto desafiante y arisco, no rehúye la mirada. Pero ahora la evita, igual que lo hace Max cuando sabe que ha hecho algo malo"._

Y además… ¿era su imaginación, o por unos instantes lo atrapó mirándole los pechos?

 _Pobre chico._

—Así que eso sería todo, Kai —concluyó la mujer entregándole las piezas. Por unos instantes sus dedos rozaron los del muchacho y lo sintió cohibirse y estremecerse ligeramente. Aquello la hizo fruncir el ceño, desconfiada, sospechando, pero decidió esperar un poco más y fingió no darse cuenta de nada—. Espero tu blade te resulte útil, pero creo que te gustarán las mejoras.

—Ah, sí… claro —Había intentado sonar indiferente y grosero para despistar cualquier sospecha, pero ante la alta mujer que tenía enfrente, y que encima lo traía enamoriscado, lo hacía sentir mucho más pequeño de lo que era realmente conforme cada segundo pasaba. Además, a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos, sabía que se había comportado extrañamente más benevolente y distraído con ella; demasiado… manso.

Hubo un instante de incómodo silencio. Kai pensó en darse la vuelta, dar las gracias quedamente, lo más quedamente posible, poner su cara de mal rollo y largarse como alma que lleva el diablo, pero justo cuando estaba intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos para huir, la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

—Kai, ¿te pasa algo? No sueles actuar tan…

—" _Estoy perdido"_ —Fue lo primero que pensó—. Nada, no tengo nada, doctora Tate.

Desvió la mirada, ya sin soportar la presión. Joder, le resultaba más fácil practicar deportes extremos, enfrentarse a su loco abuelo, enfrentarse a un estadio enfurecido gritándole traidor, enfrentarse a un demente como Brooklyn, pero flaqueaba ante la mamá de un amigo. Y en su situación, ¿quién no lo haría? Si lo pensaba bien, Boris ya estaría coqueteándole.

Genial, ahora se estaba auto compadeciendo. Y… joder, ¡¿se estaba sonrojando?!

Intentó irse de nuevo, pero justo cuando hizo el primer movimiento Judy lo tomó del hombro. Lo miraba con gesto comprensivo y atento.

—Kai, tal vez supongo demasiado, y por favor no te ofendas, pero… creo saber lo que pasa.

Aún tenía tiempo de salir con su dignidad intacta. ¡Debía darse prisa!

—No sé de qué habla, y usted no sabe nada.

Sí, su grosero arranque tenía que servir para que ella lo mandara al diablo; a los adultos no les gustan los adolescentes rebeldes e insolentes, pero en lugar de eso, la vio sonreír.

—¿Crees que eres el primer chico que desarrolla un _crush_ por la mamá de un amigo?

Estaba frito. Que lo llevara el diablo, que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Sí, usted supone demasiado.

En ese momento supo que _en verdad_ estaba frito. Sabía que había estado actuando fuera de su carácter. Su apresurada respuesta, en lugar de la típica indiferencia gélida que lo caracterizaba cuando no tenía nada que decir o simplemente no estaba interesado en decir nada, había aclarado las sospechas de Judy, cosa que no era difícil determinar a juzgar por la manera en la que a veces la miró durante aquella larga hora. Kai sabía que ella _sabía_ que la había mirado.

Y ella seguía sonriendo. ¡¿Por qué diablos sonreía?!

—No hay problema, Kai. No eres el primer chico que se _"enamora"_ de mí —La expresión la acompañó con un movimiento de dedos—. No me siento ofendida, si es que eso te preocupa.

—No, se equivoca. Yo no podría…

Maldición, acababa de disculparse. Aquello bien podría llamarse: _"Guía para mandar a la mierda tu dignidad en menos de un minuto. Por Kai Hiwatari"._

Y ella seguía sonriendo… oh, no. ¿Y si acaso ella estaba pensando en tomarle la palabra y apoyarlo en sus dudas? ¿Se atrevería Kai a negarse…?

—Y no le diré nada a Max, ni a nadie. Pero deja de preocuparte, estás tenso como una liga. Ah, eso sí, no pienses que podría pasar alg…

Por unos instantes el muchacho se sintió como un reverendo idiota. Más de lo que se había sentido desde su súbito despertar.

—Lo sé, y no lo pienso. No le causaré problemas.

Aquello estaba resultando mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginaba, o al menos eso parecía. La madre de Max no lucía molesta ni ofendida, siquiera sorprendida. Y ya que lo había descubierto y todos sus esfuerzos habían sido infructíferos, ya tenía la dignidad lo bastante arrastrada en el suelo como para seguir echándose él solo sal a la herida. Mejor aceptar las consecuencias inconscientes de sus actos como un hombre.

Por otro lado, Judy respiró aliviada. Por la actitud de Kai no tardó en imaginar lo que pasaba con el chico, pero quería cerciorarse de que no hubiera problemas ni malos entendidos. Era mucho mejor cortar de tajo cualquier clase de ilusión adolescente, sobre todo cuando se trataba con jóvenes y menores de edad. Además, no era la primera vez que algún beyluchador con los cuales trabajaba o algún amigo de su hijo terminara enamoriscado de ella, y en una ocasión un par había estado a punto de causarle problemas serios por imaginaciones suyas. Pero Kai no era así, era un muchacho mucho más centrado.

Al final, se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes tanto, Kai. Es normal, sobre todo a tu edad —Lo escuchó gruñir, y podía decir misa, pero aunque no le gustara, seguía siendo un simple muchacho. Además, el pobre, más que enojado con ella, la mujer lo tenía claro, estaba avergonzado de haberse visto descubierto—. Aunque… esa chica que está con ustedes, Hillary, es muy bonita, y claramente le gustas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —A esas alturas lo mejor era fingir demencia, aunque para su sorpresa, cuando pensó que la broma terminaría ahí, la doctora Judy comenzó a reír.

—Oh, yo tampoco te causaré problemas. Esto será un secreto entre tú y yo.

Y entonces pasó lo impensable: la doctora Judy Tate le guiñó un ojo. A Kai se le subieron los colores a la cara y se quedó paralizado en su sitio, pasmado. Para cuando acordó, la doctora ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas y retirándose de la habitación.

Maldición, pensó Kai: después de esa despedida, estaba seguro de que volvería a soñar con ella esa noche.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _No hay nada como el amor de una mujer casada. Es una cosa de la que ningún marido tiene la menor idea"_

 **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Por aquí ando con otro oneshot de Beyblade, que espero no sea el último. Todavía tengo unas cuantas ideas guardadas para esta serie.**

 **En cuanto al fanfic, por ciertos lares de Fanfiction me apodan Reina del Crack, pero he de admitir que no sé ni recuerdo de dónde me salió la idea de hacer un pseudo Kai/Judy. Creo que porque me preguntaba cómo se sentiría Kai cuando veía a Max y su mamá hablar, reencontrarse y demás, puesto que Kai no parece tener una relación muy cercana con su propia madre, o al menos eso muestra el manga hasta donde lo alcancé a conseguir. Sin embargo no quería escribir algo angst y dramático y de pronto me pregunté cómo reaccionaría Kai si llegara a desarrollar un crush por la mamá de uno de sus amigos, que rápidamente me recordó a la película** _ **American Pie**_ **y al tema de la MILF, y bueno, quedó esto.**

 **No sé si quedó realmente cómico, ya me dirán ustedes. También espero que Kai no quedara muy OOC; claramente no hablaría del tema con nadie ni hablaría tanto en voz alta, pero gran parte de sus diálogos eran pensamientos internos del chico y, bueno, no creo que nadie pudiera quedar indiferente ante una situación así, sobre todo un chico tan quisquilloso como Kai, luego de tener un sueño así o terminar enamoriscado de la mamá de un amigo. En cuanto a Judy en el final, espero también que no quedara muy fuera de personaje. No me la imagino cometiendo estupro ni metiéndose en semejantes líos, pero a mi parecer la mujer tiene una personalidad muy llevadera cuando la situación lo amerita y no la veo del tipo de "castigar" o hacer sentir mal a un chico con las hormonas revolucionadas cuando sabe que de por sí ya se siente de la mierda. Por eso el guiño al último y demás, en un intento de romper la tensión, aunque resultara un poco inútil para el involucrado xD**

 **En fin, es todo lo que tengo por aclarar. Espero el fanfic les haya gustado, que les haya sacado alguna que otra risa y demás. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y recuerden:**

 **[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_** _,_ **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
